Catwalk
| season = 2 | number = 18 | image = File:Catwalk Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 13, 1995 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Kristopher Carter | previous1 = Showdown | next1 = A Bullet for Bullock | previous2 = Time Out of Joint | next2 = Bane }} Catwalk is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notable for being the last episode of the show to feature Scarface as the main antagonist and Catwoman as the protagonist. "Catwalk" was the 74th produced episode overall and the ninth episode produced in the second season. Synopsis Anxious to take up her old ways as Catwoman, Selina Kyle joins forces with the Ventriloquist and Scarface to humiliate socialite Veronica Vreeland. But the real victim is Catwoman herself, who has been secretly set up by Scarface to take the fall for another robbery. Batman has to intercede before the furious feline makes things worse by killing the double-talking Ventriloquist. Plot Bruce Wayne invites Selina Kyle to Veronica Vreeland's exhibition of stuffed extinct animals and preservation of wildlife. Selina watches a stuffed black panther and reminisces the times when she would prowl around Gotham City as Catwoman and how it all ended when Batman captured her and the law forced her to stay in the righteous path and stop being Catwoman. Bruce calls Selina's attention and she explains her feelings at the moment. Veronica joins them and shows them all the things she has done with the animals in order to honor the memory of her grandfather Stanton Vreeland. Selina then remembers that Stanton was a driven hunter of wild animals and the main cause of some animal extintions and she delivers a mean spirited comment about the man, which angers Veronica. Selina decides to leave the event telling Bruce that she can't avoid being herself. On her way out, Selina calls for a taxi, but a limousine pulls near to her and from the front seat comes Rhino and pushes her into the backseat, closing the door while the driver starts the car. In the dark, Selina tells them to let her go, but a voice tells her to calm down. The man turns on the lights to reveal The Ventriloquist and Scarface. Selina burst into laughter when she sees the puppet, but after a few threats she understands that they mean business. Scarface offers her a chance to payback the Vreelands for their actions against animals by stealing some of Vreeland's jewel collection and after thinking for a while, Selina agrees, goes to her apartment and changes into her Catwoman outfit. Moments later in the exhibition, Catwoman uses Isis to distract the guard and give her time to steal the jewels. Scarface and his men watch as the guard takes Isis out and they start their own plan. Rhino and Mugsy fire a couple of smoke grenades into the building, alerting the guard, while Catwoman is about to take the jewels, but instead she decides to get out by climbing the T-rex's skeleton. Scarface activates a bomb that explodes the skeleton and causes Catwoman to fall down. The guard comes in and notices Selina among the many bones as she asks for help. The guard helps her out and in return Catwoman knocks the man out, takes his keys and walks out through the front door. The police gets a glimpse of her escaping but she outsmarts them and makes them crash their cars while making her escape effective. When Selina gets home she finds Batman is already inside and wants to know whatever happened in the exhibition. Selina lies and tells him that she was looking for Veronica to apologize for her harsh words earlier, but when she arrived there, the place was empty and some thieves were trying to steal from the place, so she put on her Catwoman suit and tried to stop them to score some points with the police and with Batman as well. Batman tells her to go back to the exhibition and tell her story to the authorities and Selina agrees only if he goes with her. Back in the exhibition, the police are interrogating the guard and looking for more evidence. Meanwhile, Batman and Catwoman decide to take a look around and they discover that some of the stuffed animals were removed. Selina understands what happened and she decides to leave the place. Batman tries to stop her but Catwoman creates havoc by cutting the rope of a stuffed whale, which was hanging in the ceiling, causing Batman to fall down. Catwoman gets away and Batman has no option but to follow her. He takes out a tracker device that he placed on Isis and points him towards the place where Selina currently is. Catwoman arrives to an abandoned lumber mill, where Scarface and his men are hiding. She notices that Scarface is in possession of two of the stuffed animals from the exhibition and is selling one of them to Penguin by telephone. Isis makes a noise that gives away Catwoman's location and Scarface drops down the log she's hiding on and falls to a conveyor belt leading to a circular saw. Scarface starts the saw and Isis tries to wake Catwoman. She recovers just in time to escape certain death but soon she is grabbed by Rhino. Batman arrives in time to save her and he keeps Rhino distracted while Catwoman goes to Scarface. She takes the puppet and tosses it to the conveyor belt, much to the Ventriloquist's anguish. Batman knocks Rhino out and Wesker manages to stop the saw from destroying Scarface. However, Selina drops a set of logs onto Scarface, destroying the puppet for good and then she plans to do the same with Wesker. Batman arrives in time to stop her from harming the Ventriloquist and to take her to the police. Catwoman is not going anywhere and she tosses one of the valuable stuffed animals to the fire that started when she dropped the logs on Scarface and she makes Batman decide between apprehend her or save the stuffed animal. Batman chooses to saves the animal and as soon as he turns to see Catwoman, she is already gone, leaving Batman sad and disappointed. Yet again, Catwoman prowls the nights of Gotham. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Catwoman Episodes Category:Ventriloquist & Scarface Episodes